


Assumptions

by Hayley M Archer (destihecker)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, but trust me this is ridiculous, honestly though this is digusting, i am just now realizing this, i don't even know what it is, i mean i guess, i mean the description doesn't found fluffy, i should have mentioned that sorry, i'm sorry i wrote this quickly, maybe the beginning is a bit angsty???, oh yeah and it's an au!!!, ok that didn't sound cute either yikes, persuasive cuddling, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/Hayley%20M%20Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a bad habit of making assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> First fic under this pseud! I guess I just wanted a fresh start.

Castiel woke up sprawled across his bed, crying.

_Damn it_. He shot upward, rubbing his eyes furiously. Just another dream. Another dream about what wasn’t and what could never be. He and Dean had been stuck in the “friends with benefits” loop for what seemed like years. Even then, it had only been a couple of months.

Still, he dreamt that he and his friend-slash-roommate were together. It never ended well, in those dreams. Something always got in the way. Something. Castiel always found himself with a broken heart. It was too realistic -- too painful. It was part of the reason Castiel never bothered to bring his feelings up with Dean.

So, they continued to sleep together, no strings attached. Except Castiel, deep in his gut, knew he wanted there be to strings. A lot of strings. He’d even have settled for tangles.

The bedroom door flew open.

Castiel jolted, turning to look at the perpetrator. Lo and behold, there stood a starry eyed Dean. His expression fell quickly when he got a better look at Castiel.

_Shit_.

“Cas?” Dean said, frowning and stepping deeper into the room. “Were you crying?”

Castiel was quick to turn his gaze downward. “No,” he lied.

All the same, he could hear Dean approaching until there was a dip in the bed. “C’mon, buddy. Be honest with me.”

Castiel only sighed.

Dean hummed. “Not gonna talk? Well, I have methods to fix that.”

Before Castiel could respond, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, holding him tight. Dean buried his nose into Castiel’s shoulder.

“Gonna cuddle it out of you.”

Despite the faint tears that still streaked his face, Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “Dean,” he said, habitually sinking into the other man. Yeah. Maybe that was what he needed. “I honestly can’t believe you think cuddling is an effective method of persuasion.”

Dean snorted. “Shut up, you love me.”

Castiel froze.

Seeming to sense the silence that followed wasn’t a comfortable one, Dean pulled away from Castiel’s neck. “Cas? Everything alright?”

“That’s the problem.”

Now, Dean pulled away completely, opting to lean against the headboard beside Castiel. He wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. Part of Castiel wanted to pull away, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It was too comfortable. Too safe.

“What’d you mean?” Dean asked. “What’s the problem?”

Castiel shook his head. “You don’t want to hear about it. Trust me.”

Dean chuckled. “Except, you know that’s not true. If there’s something wrong, you know I wanna do what I can to fix it. Especially if it has something to do with me, which is the vibe I’m gettin’ here.”

“It… it does have to do with you,” Castiel started, still refusing to look at Dean. “But it’s also not your fault. And there’s nothing you can do to fix it.”

“Not sure I’m following.”

Castiel huffed, yet drifted closer to Dean. “There’s so much wrong,” he said in an undertone. Barely audible to his friend’s ears.

Dean didn’t flinch. “Cas, c’mon, you sorta need to elaborate,” he whispered.

“You don’t love me.” The words slipped.

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel as the man began to pull away. “What?”

Turning to look at Dean, Castiel noticed that his eyes were blown wide. “What I’m saying, Dean, is that I love you. It’s not that difficult to comprehend.” The bitter sting in his tone had been unintentional, but was there, nonetheless.

“Cas,” Dean said, speaking slowly. “You really think I don’t love you?”

“You don’t. I know that,” Castiel said. He successfully managed to yank away from Dean, scooting to the other side of the bed.

“Damn it.”

Castiel turned again to look at the other man. Dean was covering his eyes with his hand, a telling sign that he was holding back tears.

“Dean?” Castiel said, a sudden gentleness leaking into his voice.

Dean sighed. “I fucked up, Cas.”

“What do you mean?”

The recipient shook his head. “I fucked up,” Dean said again. “Of course I love you. I thought that was a given, man.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open, before he regained his composure. “Dean--”

“And here you were, probably all this time, thinkin’ I didn’t love you. Just because I was too much of an ass to say anything. Damn it,” Dean said. He pulled his hand away from his face to show that there were, in fact, tears forming in his eyes.

Castiel could feel his entire being soften. He may have been startled beyond all belief, but there was nothing he wanted less than to see Dean cry. “Dean,” he said. “Why didn’t you say anything? You should have said something.”

Dean let out another sigh. “I thought it was a given. Y’know, the sleeping together but neither of us ever seeing anyone else. I thought we were like, exclusive without needing to say anything. And then I assumed you caught on to my feelings for you and… shit, man, it was all assumptions. I fucked up.”

“You’re right. It all was assumptions and you should have said something,” Castiel said.

Dean chuckled weakly. “Way to soften the blow, Cas.”

“Sorry.”

“No,” Dean said. He wiped his eyes. “Don’t apologize. I’m the one who’s gotta be apologizing. I love you. Wait, I was right about us being exclusive, right? ‘Cause if we’re not--”

“We’re exclusive,” Castiel said. “At least, you are exclusive to me.”

Dean nodded. “And you’re exclusive to me. So, I guess that would make us exclusive. Okay. Off to a good start.”

Castiel grinned. “This is extraordinary. I can’t believe you love me. I mean, I still don’t get why you didn’t say anything--”

“I was scared. And kinda assumin’ you already knew, it didn’t feel necessary. Basically, I’m an asshole,” Dean said.

Castiel began to drift closer to Dean, until he was leaning his head on his maybe-boyfriend’s shoulder. _Wait_. “Are you my boyfriend, Dean?”

Dean quirked a smile. “Do you want me to be?”

“Of course,” Castiel said.

Dean’s arm returned to Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him tight. “Then I now pronounce us boyfriend and boyfriend.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

Castiel nuzzled against his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. With everything.”

Then, Castiel know: Even if it ended badly, there was always _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [hunterclaire](http://hunterclaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
